


Getting to Know You

by CorvidRoses



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, dorks? dorks, talk about a slowburn, two bros sitting in a pitch tent less than five feet apart because theyre kinda gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 02:36:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20686097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorvidRoses/pseuds/CorvidRoses
Summary: a sort of sequel to my last drabble because I get too weak for my dumb cat boy and...I was talked into this. forgive me. more CT content, bois!





	Getting to Know You

As the moon raised itself ever higher into the Eorzean sky, Azalea could feel the fear in her chest grow ever deeper. For though she no longer had to fear traveling into the unknown alone, she now worried for how long it was they were taking with creating a means to do so. It’d been a few hours now since their encounter in the Crystal Tower, and she could feel that not only herself was stirred by it. That much had shown as soon as Cid had brainstormed an idea...G’raha had practically been nipping at his ankles for an answer since the two of them had returned to camp, and as she turned her attention away from the horizon, she noticed it was still to be true. Perhaps she should intervene...she really was the only other one he seemed to follow around.

“Cid, has anything new come up in your planning?” She was quick to jump in, allowing the inventor to easily push aside the attention-demanding scholar, who simply sighed as his attempts to get anything out of him were sidetracked.

“Well, it won’t be a pretty job, but I’m sure we can get something up and running by the morning. We want to ensure a safe trip there and back for you, and these kinds of things are...sensitive, to say the least. I just hope our companions can wait that long…” the last bit of his explanation was hesitant, almost as if he’d meant for it to have been simply a concern stuck inside his head. But this didn’t phase him much, for he still met the warrior with a smile.  
“If I were you, I’d take the time to catch some rest. We’ve all had a tough couple of days, but if some of us can sleep on it, we should. Which means you probably should too, boy.” He continued, turning to the ever attentive seeker who merely pointed to himself in confusion.

“Me? I’m in no mood for sleeping tonight, old m-“

“Cid’s right, G’raha. Even if we don’t feel like sleeping, we should try.” Azalea cut in, trying to avoid another verbal skirmish before gently taking his arm.  
“Let’s leave the old men to their work. The sooner we do that, the sooner we have a way to get our friends back.” She assured him, a confident glimmer in her lilac eyes as she led him back to the tents. He couldn't argue with that honestly, as much as he wanted to jump back into the dark right away, he also understood perfectionism, and this had to be perfect. Still, he was almost jealous at how good she’d gotten at getting him to give in. He gave a small, huffy sigh, watching her shake her head in response.

“It...won’t be that long, honestly. Cid always works quickly~” she spoke again, slipping herself into one of the tents and watching him follow curiously. She looked to where he sat himself, noticing a small pile of books stacked neatly on each side of his supposed resting area.  
“Are those for study? Even while on the job, you’re still learning?”

G’raha turned to meet her gaze, actually rather surprised at her question.  
“Why of course~ ‘tis what I do to pass the time. If I’ve time to worry, I’ve time to learn~ and when better to do so than now, when I need all the knowledge I can acquire to aid our friends?” He inquired, fingering through the pages of the topmost book in search for what Azalea could only assume was a bookmarked spot. She simply shook her head, watching him rather hastily turn away from the conversation, as she hadn’t quite seen him do before. Her ear flickered curiously with a question.

“You haven’t had many friends, have you?”

The noise the scholar made was one of slight offense, a huffy pout following as he set the book in his lap.  
“How does taking a liking to study equate to a lack of friendship? I get along with people just fine~!” He was quick to defend, watching the warrior roll her eyes, a small smile tugging at her lips.

“I meant no offense, I’m sorry~ it’s just...I’m the same way. I’m only social because I need to be, however. I was never a very talkative kit. Growing up, my peers were quite cruel, as children can be.” She shrugged, leaning over curiously to see what exactly it was that he was reading. He seemed to calm slightly at her examination, ears lowering as he let his guard down and moved the book so that she could see as well.  
“Oh do I understand...try growing up and being referred to as the Tia with the demon eye. Not exactly a name you want following you around.” 

Azalea simply huffed at this, waving such a notion off as she met his gaze. She could see why people would say that...but she always thought it to be rather interesting when others had unique eyes.  
“Anyone would be foolish to actually be scared of one’s gaze. Besides, I rather like your eyes~ one resembles the stormy coast of Aleport...and the other...well, it’s like the Ul’dahn sky during sunrise! For such fools to resort to name calling like that...they must be quite the idiots~” she made an attempt to assure him, her tail flickering curiously at his lack of response. It was only a matter of seeing his shy smile to realize he was probably a bit flustered by her comment. She quickly cleared her throat, a hand coming up to rub the back of her neck.  
“Regardless, I...suppose I know what you mean. I wasn’t exactly allowed to show my eyes to anyone growing up…”

G’raha managed to stir himself from his small moment of pause, his gaze growing curious once more as he watched her eyes slowly drift across the long, winding paragraphs of his book. It was almost as if she was was waiting for him to change the subject again.  
“Oh? Why would that be?”

“Because…” He watched as her eyes stopped scanning, squinting as if she were processing something, before jumping slightly as she leaned in rather close to him, a devious glare clear in her eyes.  
“You’re doing that thing again where you pry information out of me as sweetly as you possibly can, but you won’t be so successful this time, G’raha Tia~”

Quickly averting his gaze, G’raha tried his best to play off the fact that he’d just been caught prodding into the Warrior of Light’s history. Could she blame him though? She quite often talked about it. Almost as if she wanted to share! So how come she was always so hesitant? Had she yet to trust him?  
“Mayhap I was, but you very much seem to like talking for someone who claims to be a shut-in. I would know, apparently.” He teased, watching her playful glare grow ever stronger, before she turned to locate something in the satchel resting beside her. He could hear her mumbling softly under her breath, before pulling out what looked to be a stack of cards.

“By chance, have you ever played Triple Triad?” She inquired, the playful glare in her eyes shining ever brighter as she began to shuffle the cards. 

“I can’t say I have. Why?” Was the exact answer she was looking for, and she fanned the cards out in front of him with a grin.

“Pick five.” She ordered, watching him do so with slight confusion in his eyes. Looking them over curiously. She then nodded, looking her own over with satisfaction.  
“Each card has four numbers on it, the goal is to place a card next to mine with a higher number value so that you can claim my card. If you have more claimed cards than I do, you win! There’s a lot of ways to play but...how about, for each card one of us claims, we ask the other a question they have to answer.” She proposed, watching his tail flicker in interest, before giving a quick nod. 

“I’m in.”

Azalea laid her first card down, watching him look over his deck for a moment. It didn’t take him long to place a card above the one in the center, claiming it with a cheerful grin.  
“Alright, tell me about your eyes. Why did you have to hide them as a child?”

Azalea sighed, a tired grin shining behind her cards as she set her deck in her lap.  
“You’re really getting right into it, huh? Well...I was the only seeker in a family of keepers. They had high status in the Black Shroud and my mother didn’t want anyone finding out about her daughter that wasn’t really hers...so they blinded me in public and told everyone I lost my sight as a child. Told me that it was something our family did to save ourselves for marriage...what a load of shit.” She scoffed, setting a card down next to his with a smile. She thought for a moment, before a question came to mind.  
“What’s your favorite kind of instrument?”

Of course, G’raha already had the answer for this, but he was still thinking over her casually told story...to be shunned so much at a young age, he understood that much himself but...blinded while out in public? No one was curious enough to see what had been under that blindfold? No one thought to question the poor child?   
“...I suppose it’s the voice that I favor. For no instrument could have such a different range varying from person to person. Singing has always intrigued me, and it brings joy to many, which I happen to like doing.” He affirmed, trying to find a place to set his next card, before placing one under hers, and smiling softly.  
“So...you had to have removed it eventually. What happened when you did?”

Azalea once again thought over her answer, tapping her cards against her chin before shrugging.  
“Well...my mother was furious, to say the least. I was essentially booted from my home...and my brother who was having the same luck as I that night came with me. We were on our own for awhile but...a few years after that, we found the Scions, and now I’m here. I’ll be honest, traveling even to Gridania scares me at the worst of times still…” she explained, before pausing as a hand was placed atop her arm in assurance, meeting the other’s mismatched gaze with a warm smile. He was always so kind..  
“I’m alright now, of course. My brother is all the family I could ever need. And the Scions are also close to me in that sense. So my life is fine for the time being.”

She placed another card down, her nose scrunching up in distaste as it didn’t claim any cards. Too low on the remaining side to cause any kind of win. Was he...beating her at her own game??? Quick learner…he was very determined to get his questions in.  
She remained silent now, watching him happily place his last card down, confirming his win with a satisfied tail flicker.  
“So...if I’m not treading too far...you were brought in as a child, yes? You’ve no idea of your origin?”

Azalea shook her head, a small shrug following. She never knew her original family, no. But she was never really one to care about it that much. If she was given up, it was for a reason, and she didn’t care to spend time searching when she had a family of her making. Of people who stayed.  
“I don’t, but I’ve got more important things to be concerned about that are much more exciting. And like I said, I’ve a family of my own. That boy Alphinaud is growing on me more and more every day...I might have to face the fact that I’ve become an elder sister.” She giggled at the thought, knowing if she ever admitted that to the young elezen, he might faint out of appreciation. The amount of care he’d placed in her was almost Saffron’s amount of ridiculous. 

She then moved to shuffle the cards, letting him pick five once more and nodding.  
“I take it you want another round? Plenty of questions dancing in your head now?”

With a smile in his eyes, G’raha nodded, and they began again.  
—  
Azalea yawned as they’d concluded their fifth round, and perhaps the fifth one G’raha had beaten her at. She’d stopped keeping track of their scoring after the third round, her fatigue finally settling in. He seemed pretty satisfied at this point with his new knowledge of her, and she was glad he was, for some reason...perhaps she’d wanted to talk about herself finally...perhaps they both just needed a friend to confide in.  
“Alright, I’m calling it. I’m too tired to go on~” She croaked, shuffling her cards back together and tying them together with the stray ribbons sitting atop her satchel.  
“I’m sure you’ve got plenty of story-telling material to work with now, huh?” 

The scholar smiled, nodding in satisfaction as he grabbed for one of his books again, this time satisfied that he could.   
“Perhaps for someday~ for now, I’m just glad I got to know my first proper friend.” He chimed, watching her tuck away her cards and casually shake off her jacket, before curling up atop her sleeping space. She was quiet for a moment, presumably in thought, before turning on her side towards him, looking up to him sleepily.  
“...can you promise me something?”

“I believe I owe you one after all the information I drained from you.”

Azalea smiled tiredly, her tail wrapping around her middle as she could feel sleep finally coming to take her.  
“Now that you know these things...now that I can call you my friend...you no longer have to think of me as the warrior of light. Not some flawless and powerful hero with the Echo...just...Azalea. If you could...well, it would be a nice change for once…” 

The scholar’s gaze grew gentle at her proposal, and he nodded proudly, causing a wave of relief to wash over her. At least one person could understand…  
“Azalea...my first friend. My inspiration. You know, I like that much better than simply the Warrior of Light! Gives it a personal spin~” he laughed, hearing her tired one accompany his as he opened his book once more, still too active-minded to consider sleep at this point.  
“Yes, I think I’ll keep that title~ I- oh!” He paused, hearing the faint snoring of the other and finding it rather humorous how quickly she’d fallen asleep. 

Well, it had been a long day, but it was to be over soon.  
—  
Run from it all you desire, but the Cloud will swallow you eventually. It is the air that you breathe, what constantly surrounds you, fills your lungs. Deny it, and it will simply drown out your doubt. You can feel it, can’t you, Warrior? Those past regrets pulling at your limbs, tugging at your heartstrings? It yearns for you, and soon you will rejoin her…

Azalea gasped for air as she woke, her claws dug deep into the fabric of her jacket she’d been clinging onto in her sleep. What in the seven hells was that? More nightmares to mock her? She wasn’t scared of her journey any longer. She didn’t need these...false messages scaring her. She was far too tired for this…

“Azalea? Are you alright?” 

Her ears flickered back curiously, noticing the other was still quite awake, still browsing through his books as if he hadn't a care in the world. Did he ever sleep, she wondered? Perhaps not everyone could. She’s certainly wasn’t. And yet…she found herself to be beyond tired. If only there was a way to stay asleep so that she was set for the next morning…

Sighing softly, she barely gave a shrug, scooting herself over to him and lazily leaning her head against his arm. She could feel him freeze up for a moment, presumably not used to such an action. Though he just as quickly settled, probably figuring she was just sleep deprived.  
“Are you comfortable with reading aloud? Stories usually help, and I rather like listening to your voice explaining things when you’re not cocky about it~” She teased, her tail wrapping around her middle again. This was better. This was calm.

G’raha on the other hand, was trying to keep his cool, feeling rather taken aback at the other’s actions, even if she was sleepy. He’d honestly never been so close to someone else before...but with how casual she’d been about it, it was almost easier to come down from his shock. He nodded, trying to fight the warmth in his cheeks as she closed her eyes, and he noticed how her tail wrapped itself firmly around her, almost like it was...hugging her. Gods that was...quite adorable. Did that comfort her somehow? She’d mentioned during one of his questions that her brother was rather affectionate. Perhaps she was used to him doing the same thing. Perhaps...if he did the same, it might help her?  
“I-I suppose I could~ though do forgive me if I grow too dramatic at times~ I rather like a good tall tale.” 

It was quiet for a moment, and G’raha could feel his tail flickering hesitantly in contemplation of his next move. Was there really that much thought needing to go into this?   
“But before I do...I’ve one more question. I know we’re no longer playing, but I promise it’s...it’s an important one.”

Azalea opened a single eye at this, an ear lazily raising itself in question as she barely felt the other’s scarlet tail wrap around her own. She could honestly only focus on so much.  
“Ask away~”

“...do you like sandwiches? And, if you do...what kind is your favorite?”

With as much energy as she could muster, Azalea raised an eyebrow, a tired laugh leaving her as her tail subconsciously wrapped around his.  
“I love all food, silly~ sandwiches included. Why? Are you perhaps making me breakfast~? Because I’m quite fond of Apple jelly..oh gods, am I hungry? No. No...that’s just the sleepiness…but really, why do you ask?”

“Just noting something for the future, I suppose. Like you’ve been doing.” He shrugged, earning another giggle as Azalea closed her eyes again.   
“Anyhow, to the stories, yes? You might know this one. It originated in Gridania. The tale of the weeping sylph~”

The sleepy warrior barely nodded now, giving him all the confirmation he needed to begin, but before he did, she mumbled softly.  
“Thank you, Raha…g’night…”

Raha…

Surely she’d just slurred her words in fatigue but...for some reason his heart still skipped a beat hearing her say it. Raha…and it sounded lovely, even if it was barely mumbled. 

But now wasn’t the time to linger on those kinds of things. He now had a story to tell.

And he read until he could read no longer.


End file.
